


My Only Star

by BleedingHeart911



Category: Angel's Friends, starcrossed lovers - Fandom
Genre: Don't Stop Me Now, F/M, Gen, Other, This is more fun, i could be doing more, i'm having a ball, i'm having such a good time, this is adorable, this is painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: Raf and Sulfus imagine their love interests as the appropriate species.





	1. Double

_In a perfect world Sulfus would be the last thing I thought about instead of the first. In an alternate reality I would be a one out of a million blondes with blue eyes and he’d be disgusted by me. In this improved living situation he’d be an insignificant Devil and I a random Angel whose paths crossed but were stars apart._

_I don’t get to live in that better world; I live in the real present. The truth was I fell hard for the wrong guy. Though he does make me happy and I am my most genuine self with him we are wrong for one another. Sulfus can make me happy now but not in the long run of our polar-opposite lives. We can’t spend our immortal lives together if we belong to different dimensions. Honestly I would never want to live in Match City! The fires would turn my fluffy wings to crisps. Sulfus wouldn’t like Angie Town, all the clean air would suffocate him._

_We fell in love on Earth, a mutual territory for Angels and Devils. We’ll leave our bond on Earth. We meet new Eternals of our respective kinds and we’ll move on separately. This is the plan. This makes logical sense. This breaks my heart because I know whom I love and what I really want and I’ve learned something terrible about myself. I’ve learned I am strong enough to live without him_ ~

 

Raf’s pen stopped writing when she noticed a wet spot on her diary page. She took a deep breath and wrote:

 

~ _but I really don’t want to! I know wanting is the wish of a child and I need to focus on need. I need to be the best Angel I can be. I need to be the best friend and daughter I can be. If I can convince myself of wise path then I can convince Sulfus and his suffering can cease. I need to stop the hurt I cause him._

 

Raf closed her diary and slid it under her pillow. The Angel put the pen in the side pouch. She laid down and stared at the half moon. Raf felt another tear fall around her nose and lips. She fell asleep hoping the tears were her anxieties leaving her mind, cleansing her sense for only good.

 

The next thing Raf knew she was in the cafeteria with a bowl in front of her. Raspberries and blueberries were shaped in a heart on top the oatmeal.

 

“I did that when you weren’t looking, hope you don’t mind a sneaky surprise.”

 

The sweet gesture she liked but Raf had warned him about public displays of their forbidden romance.

 

“I’ll tell you what I do mind,” Raf turned to the voice and dropped her jaw.

 

Sulfus’ sharp face but completely off! Eyes honey brown instead of poisonous yellow, hair auburn instead of coal black and the big red star on his face was a tiny tan freckle under his lashes. Saints preserve her, there was color to his skin and he wore bright, loose clothes!

 

Raf almost gagged.

 

“Raf, are you alright?” The Angel-Sulfus asked putting a hand to her forehead.

 

“No, don’t-“ Raf grabbed went to stop his hand but then realized the yellow halo over his head and feathery wings on his back. She remembered there was no rule against an Angel touching another Angel. This Angel didn't have a spec of dirt on him but still smelled like motor oil and jalapeño peppers. 

 

Angel-Sulfus looked concerned, and very cute in his new garb, and the caring look in his eyes was familiar enough.

 

Raf laced her fingers through his. She studied their hands then looked at his confused face.

 

“I’m sorry for acting …odd, you caught me during a bizarre day dream.” Raf explained.

 

“O-kay.” Angel-Sulfus said slowly, “Wanna talk about it?”

 

Raf smiled, “No, I just want to look at you as long as you’ll let me.”

 

Angel-Sulfus grinned, the ends of his mouth didn’t curve but his smile was still very nice.

 

“Oh, go ahead. Usually you tell me to quit staring at you in front of the girls.” Angel-Sulfus said, faking modesty as a good Angel should.

 

“Like that’s ever stopped you, Samuel.” Urie said as she, Sweets and Mikki sat down.

 

Raf mouthed the name _Samuel_ as she watched him grab a cake box from under his seat.

 

“Try to stop me from giving you girls these donuts. There’s a surprise in each one.” Angel-Sulfus-Samuel said.

 

Sweets and Urie went ‘awww’ while Mikki winked. Inside the box there was a yellow donut with sparkles, a pink donut with blue icing and a green donut in a twist.

 

“It’s a good surprise, right?” Raf asked, her secret-Devil-boyfriend would use this opportunity for a prank. This Angel boyfriend looked and sounded like her Sulfus but in a very, very chill mood and she didn’t know this version very well.

 

“You’re funny.” Samuel said pecking her blushing cheek.

 

Sweets squealed, “Oh my halo! There’s cream inside!”

 

“I have chocolate!” Mikki said, licking the smudges of fudge.

 

“There’s a fried donut inside this donut!” Urie said in delight. "Raf, you need to share him or pray that we find someone as wonderful."

 

Raf grinned while tugging Samuel’s neck. He laughed in surprise as she hugged him with one over his shoulder and the arm around his waist.

 

In class he was awake for Professor Arkhan’s entire lecture and a tentative speaker. Raf really appreciated how his answers raised Arkhan’s eyebrow. His notebook had zero notes but plenty of doodles a ladybug with long hair. Professor Arkhan nodded at the way Raf glowed towards Samuel.

 

When class was dismissed Raf found her hand holding Samuel's. The fit of their fingers and palms was molded perfectly. His hand was a natural fixture like the ears on her head.From a far corner she heard some Angels go 'awww'.

 

“Raf, before I check on my Earthly One, there’s something I have to tell you.” Samuel said as they flew into the city.

 

“I love you, too.” Raf said out in the open with zero fear of another Eternal hearing her. 

 

Samuel stopped in the air, “Wow. I mean, yes, of course I love you but I wanted to say something else.”

 

“Okay, go on.” Raf encouraged as he brought her to hover over the pond in the park.

 

Samuel smiled as he held her curling yellow hair in his hands. “May I say I love you, again?”

 

Raf had too much self-respect to simply drop in the water so she mentally-melted. “And I love you. So much.”

 

Samuel, the Angel with Sulfus’ face and soul, kissed her. Raf hugged him closer and played rougher with his lips. Samuel kept up with her mood; his hands cradled her back and held her under her shoulder blades.

 

In a small separation of their mouths she heard him say her name. A small part of Raf wanted him to bite her but she enjoyed everything else full and plenty.

 

Samuel leaned back and twirled his finger around her hair. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you but I hope it stays there. I like the extra affection.”

 

Raf held his face in her hand, “With nothing and no one to stop me I’m going to live our lives to the fullest.”

 

“If that’s a proposal I say yes, but let’s wait until after graduation.” Samuel said, twirling her in the air and dipping her so the end of her hair just didn’t touch the pond.

 

“Excellent, I adore you but there are other things we should do before that wonderful day.” Raf said as she twirled him around so they were looking at one another upside down. Samuel laughed and took off his golden bumblebee ring to slide onto Raf’s finger.

 

Raf’s heart swelled and her head ballooned with the happiest thoughts of living with him for the rest of eternity. The name she loved most was Sulfus but with this Angel being an exact, if not slightly better, duplicate then Raf could say his name a few million times in her head before the day was up.

 

The Angel looked down in the water at their reflection. Her stomach almost fell out through her gasping mouth. In the pond’s clear mirror she saw Sulfus as his true Devilish form holding a shocked, shorthaired blonde who matched Raf exactly and not at all.

 

 


	2. Lightning Strikes Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is this going? I don't know.  
> @No characters belong to me!

Sulfu the Devil, the worst in his generation, was in love with an Angel and didn’t care who knew. Before, letting anyone know he felt feelings was embarrassing. The high of loving, and being loved, by Raf let him enjoy this sickness. Though the irony was the keeper of his dark heart wanted to keep his requited love hidden.

 

Shame she couldn’t enjoy their freaky, wonderful romance. If he got too close, Raf pushed him away. If he said too much she stuffed his mouth with whatever edible was closest. Sulfus could look at her for too long and she’d curl her fist.

 

For an Angel she could bruise and Sulfus dug that. As an Angel she was typically noble and kind but more feisty and unpredictable than many Devils he’d met. He knew they had to keep their feelings a secret or they’d be caged, their wings ripped off and their careers as guardians ruined.

 

The goal of spreading evil and wickedness into every human heart until their civilization crumbled into complete anarchy Sulfus hadn’t given up. Raf wouldn’t let him have that either but she really shined when trying to prove him wrong. If fighting with her was the only way to keep her close then Sulfus planned to sharpen his debate skills.

 

In his weaker moments he imagined a picnic at a lava beach. He and Raf under an umbrella chewing on bones, him sitting on Raf’s lap while she tied his hair in braids.

 

He knew that stupid image would never happen in real life. Staying away didn’t make Raf happy, being expressing his true feels didn’t make Raf happy. None of this made Sulfus happy. He grinded his fangs and gathered wood under his nails. The claw marks on his bedframe didn’t matter. Raf and her indecisiveness, stubbornness, ferocity…was all that mattered.

 

Sulfus laid on his pillow and looked at the half moon outside his window. He let his fury and frustration race in his mind until he was exhausted into sleep.

 

The smell of burnt cafeteria food and Irish coffee didn’t interest Sulfus like it use to. He wasn’t completely awake until someone pulled him by the back of the neck put a bowl of raspberries and blueberries in his face.

 

“I got these for you, the least you can do is be awake.”

 

“To the Devil with-“ Sulfus grabbed the mystery woman’s hand and turned around to see the most conflictingly beautiful girl in the universe.

 

Raf’s flawless face decorated with heavy, dark makeup. Her blonde hair cut above her ear on one side and the other side completely shaved down. The ridiculous red lock was still there, however jagged. Her clothes showed off her hard-worked muscles but were all black, blue and dim compared to the sparkly, bright Angel garb she usually wore. The knee-hight-boots were the same but the feathers were replaced with batwings.

 

Sulfus almost drooled.

 

Devil-Raf waved a hand in front his face. “Sulfus, are you alright?”

 

The real Angel-Raf would never let him touch her fingers in a public place. This Devil-Raf leaned into his touch as she searched for an answer in his open eyes.

 

Sulfus gave a shaky chuckle. Even with blue horns on her head Raf still had the most gentle and caring eyes. The wingtips she painted on them were just a different sort of sexier.

 

“I’m fine. And you are very fine.” Sulfus said pulling her closer, her plump mouth made a smile that expanded as wide as her wingspan.

 

“Okay, silver-tongue.” Devil-Raf said pushing him off but lacing her hand in his. “Wanna talk about why you’re acting bizarre?”

 

“Who cares?” Sulfus asked, holding on tightly to her fingers.

 

“Uh, we do. You two are ruining my appetite.” Cabiria said from across the table. She slid her food onto Gas’ tray, he didn’t notice and kept eating.

 

“Haters.” Sulfus accused his dearest, evilest friends.

 

“Hey, I’m a Sulfus/ Rage shipper but it’s like either get dirtier or stop all together.” Cabale said eating popcorn.

 

Sulfus mouthed the name Rage as his secret-no-more-Angel-girlfriend took a cake box out from her purse.

 

“I ask all of you to shut up or shape up or I won’t give you the donuts I brought.” Devil-Raf-Rage said.

 

Gas lifted his head and tugged on the Devilish girls, “Shutting up, now.”

 

“Then open wide for these donuts; a surprise in each.” Rage said with the prettiest of grins.

 

Gas grabbed two teal donuts that had jelly eyes, Cabiria cut a black with spiderweb donut in half and Kabale grabbed the messy magenta donut.

 

They all took a bite and Rage leaned her chin on her crossed hands. She watched their enjoyment turn into sour faces.

 

“Great unholiness! There’s too much cinnamon in this!” Cabiria coughing furiously.

 

“There’s salt in mine!” Kabale said sipping down every cup on the table.

 

Gas continued to eat his despite the tears leaking under his sunglasses. Sulfus sniffed and wiped a tear of joy from his red-star-tattoo eye.

 

“You are evil!” Kabale yelled, pointing her finger at Rage’s nose. “I tip my horns to you. Sulfus, you are a lucky Devil.”

 

Rage shrugged playfully as Sulfus kissed the top of her head.

 

“I know! She’s funny, right? I didn’t know you had it in you.” Sulfus said.

 

The pull on his spiked-choker had his blood boil.

 

“I’ll show you what’s inside me.” Rage promised with a growl under her teeth. She kissed the tip of his nose and Sulfus' face almost hurt from smiling for so long.

 

In class Rage still had Raf’s type A stamina for schoolwork. She took Professor Temptel’s lesson-plan out of the teacher’s long nails. Rage loudly made corrections to Temptel’s notes and crumbles the pages she found disagreeable.

 

Temptel had never been so impressed with a pupil's gift for disobedience. She whipped Rage’s wrist with a thick belt and sent her out of class. Sulfus grabbed Rage’s reddening hand and kissed her tenderly. Rage gagged, pulled him out his seat and dragged him out of the classroom.

 

“Before I check on my Terrestrial I wanna say,” Rage said as they stood outside the Golden School. “I love you.”

 

Sulfus felt the gizmos in his chest turn. He grabbed her waist and dove his yellow eyes into her icy blues.

 

“Wow. I love you too. You drive me insane and I love that. I love you.” Sulfus laughed and said slower, “I. Love you.”

 

Rage smiled, traced his winning smile and kissed Sulfus with nothing holding her back. Her attack had him smack into the wall behind them. He responded by biting her already puffy lips, her tongue, and every inch of her face until he found her bell-shaped-birthmark.

 

“Sulfus, wait.” The patient Rage said, she liked the bites but had something else to say.

 

“Never again.” Sulfus whispered severely.

 

Rage pulled his chin to see her face. “Not here, I’d rather we were something special.”

 

Her wings took flight and she pulled him into the air with her. Sulfus flexed his wings and shot out before her to the door. Rage flew fast and past him but he kept up easily with her. No wind in her hair but the curves of her face and the affection in her eyes was Raf enough for him.

 

In the city’s park Rage stopped dead in the air. Sulfus took a moment to stop and fly back around to meet her over the pond. They hovered in the air and Rage grabbed Sulfus in her arms and planted a burning kiss on his lips. The Devils spun in the air as Sulfus matched her roughness in holding tightly to the spot on her back below her sharp wings.

 

“I hope this need for extra affection stays in you.” Sulfus said as she kissed the side of his star.

 

“Maybe I don’t say it enough but I really do love you. You’re the only guy, hell, the only Eternal who can match my stride.” Rage explained, her face was cool but her voice was warm.

 

“So this is how’d we’d be if there was nothing to stop us.” Sulfus stated, swearing he’d never let her go.

 

“Sulfus, there is no one who could dare stop us. You know there’s other stuff I wanna do besides you but, ” Rage puffed her chest out and very seriously said, “The Devil himself couldn’t stop me from marrying you.”

 

“If that’s a proposal I say yes.” Sulfus said, taking off his silver coiled snake ring to slide onto Rage’s finger.

 

Rage's eyes dazzled as she looked at the ring on her finger. She grabbed Sulfus around the neck and twisted them so that they were hovering upside down. She pushed his black hair so she could see his face.

 

Sulfus felt his mind explode from sheer bliss. Raf had stolen his heart but Rage had stolen it whole again. He could see their future too easily then. The Earth, Low Spheres and High Spheres could wither away to ash and he’d be holding the love of his Immortal life.

 

Sulfus was on volcano nine when he noticed Rage was looking up, technically down, at the park’s pond. In the reflection of the water Sulfus saw Raf, the Angel who originally conquered him, in the arms of a male Angel who was above-averagely handsome. Irrationally Sulfus had a snippet of jealousy before seeing how similar the Angel boy looked to himself.


End file.
